A different time
by the pianist 123
Summary: Esme's son lived, she went back to Charles never meeting Carlisle so why does she dream about a gentle man with whom she's irrevocably in love? In Forks a couple of centries later the Cullens operate less like a family and more like a miniature kingdom with no knowledge that an 8th member once existed. And yet Carlisle knows someone is missing. Can time ever be put right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Little not from the pianist 123 here. This is NOT my fanfiction. It was created by friend who does not have an account and asked me if I could post it for her an I said yes so this is her work, not mine. But for those of you who have read my own Naruto fanfiction called trying not to change the future I've just uploaded the next chapter and I will be uploading the next one after that soon so I hope enjoy it. And now over to the **_**real author **_**of this fic:**

**A Different Time.**

**Summary: Esme's son lived and she went back to Charles- never meeting the why does she dream about a gentle , Golden haired , golden eyed man with whom she's irrevocably in love? **

**In Forks , Washington , a couple of centries later , the Cullens operate less like a family and more like a miniature kingdom – with no knowledge that an 8th member once existed. And yet inexplicably , Carlisle knows someone is missing . Cantime ever be put right , or will the Cullens destroy themselves...?**

**Carlisle C and Esme C , Romance/ Mystery **

**A/N : This story is basically two separate times – four years after what would have been Esme's transformation if she had jumped off the cliff , and six months after Bella's wedding and transformation. I hope it's not too complicated- this is my first fan fiction so please be patient!**

PROLOGUE

The main door of the house opened and Esme race down stairs, a huge grin on her face, and jumped in to her husband's arms .Carlisle laughed with delight and whirled her around. From nowhere, the rest of her family appeared: Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward , along with Renesmee on her mother's shoulders. Mother. A searing rod of jealousy pierced her. Why did Bella get a child, and she not? It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair!

"you could have one." A voice whispered, cold and yet somehow relaxing. Gentle. "You could have a child, Esme, all you have to do is say... yessssss."

The world went dark, and the darkness started spinning , faster and faster and faster and faster until-

Esme woke with a start, her heart pounding. She turned to look at her husband. Charles was still asleep – and would be till about noon, thank God. She sighed softly, thinking about the gentle man in her dreams, so unlike the rough, hard hearted monster she had married. The man in her dreams had been kind and compassionate, a man with a heart full of love, her handsome doctor, with his golden eyes and his golden hair, and his strength, her savoir who sparkled in the sunlight – Woah! Where had that last bit come from? Mentally scolding herself for being so drawn in by a fantasy, she slipped out of bed, and went to have a shower

A.N There's the first bit, hope you like it! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

Carlisle slowly walked up the long driveway to the Cullen House. It was getting dark, but he didn't really care. Vampires could see perfectly fine in the dark, and the less time he spent in the house the better. He sighed softly, then froze.

A Vampire had been along here. Whoever it was was long gone , but the scent that remained was unfamiliar. The visitor had been male , and probably older than Carlisle, whose personal scent was mingled with an odeur Carlisle had never thought he'd smell again : Volterra.

A low growl sounded in Carlisle's throat. What was a member of the Volturi doing in Forks? It wasn't a guard Carlisle knew , that much was cert-

_White skin drawing the dark shadows closer , ever closer . Fire in those golden eyes , a nobility above and beyond even Aro's in her defience , and the n screaming as the darkness swallowed her whole , screaming screaming , who was it making that noise , he had to help them , go and help them. But the guards were holding him back and he realised that the person screaming was – _

"CARLISLE!" Alice's concerned face swam into view . Carlisle shuddered and realised that Jasper was holding him up , calming his emotions.

"I'm Fine." He managed to say. Alice tilted her pixie like face to one side, and a wave of disbelief crashed through Carlisle as Jasper snorted quietly.

"If you were human , you would have fainted." Alice said. "And , in case you hadn't noticed , Jasper's currently got his arms wrapped around your shoulders to stop you from collapsing on to the floor in a heap. Which you were going to, by the way. I Saw it. "

"I can't explain it." Carlisle murmured. "There's someone I'm missing , Alice , someone close. But I don't know who." he sighed. "One of the Volturi was here."

Alice's gaze widened. "That's not possible . I would have seen it."

"Can we talk about this later?" Jasper asked suddenly , glancing up towards the house. "Our Lord and Master's getting impatient."

Carlisle grimaced. "Try and keep this out of his mind , at least until we've discussed it further."

"Yes sir!" Jasper barked , making Carlisle jump. Jasper stood to attention and saluted smartly. Despite himself , Carlisle started to grin and Alice burst in to laughter that cut off abruptly as her eyes glazed over. "Shit." She muttered. "Now we're for it."

"Love?" Jasper asked . "What is it?"

Alice looked up , her eyes wide . "Trouble."

**A.N : Hope that was okay! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

"Stupid ... bloody ... bitch!" yelled Charles, his breath soured by alcohol. Esme shrank back, cowering against the bedroom wall.

"Charles ... please ..." she whimpered

"Shut up!" he roared. "Just shut the hell up ! Four years! Four years in the Bloody army , fighting for this country and what do I get now, some stupid bitch giving me disrespect! I swear to God, Esme , I" Esme couldn't get her head around what happened next . A snarl filled the room : a low growling sound like –

She fell in the forest, stumbled – something she hadn't done in centuries. She was weakened from the thirst, and the wolves, the great grey wolves , could sense it . They sprung at her , pounced , and then he was there , pulling her away , growling warningly at the beasts .

She gasped as her eyes flew open – when had they closed , just in time to see Charles fly through the air and crash into the wall. A tall, slender figure dressed in black turned to face her, stared at her with almond shaped golden eyes before leaping out of the window, the shattering glass not even scratching her skin. That wasn't even the strangest part. The woman's skin had been caught by the faint sunlight for just a fraction of a second.

It had sparkled like diamonds.

A.N : Okay that's a short one. Sorry about that. Please Review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay, thanks to everyone whose reviewed ( 3 so far) I understand it's a bit confusing, so basically, it's like this.

The Volturi have this vampire who can manipulate people and time. He's like a super powerful version of Jasper, only ... well, evil. He pulled on Esme's emotion's and made it really hard to concentrate on anything except wanting a child - and he never actually told her she'd have to go back to Charles to have one. So then the vampire -whose name is Halik, by the way - changed time so that Esme never meet Carlisle, and never ran away from Charles .

The point of the Volturi doing this was to try and weaken the Cullen's as a family unit; without Esme there their not so close to each other, so there's not so much of a "threat" to the Volturi.

The mystery vampire (Rachel ) is someone Carlisle knew and grew really close to when they were both new-born's. They went to the Volturi and Aro wanted her to stay, because she can control darkness. But she wanted to leave with Carlisle (they were really good friends , and she was a vegitarian as well.) Aro got Halik to change the timelines so he found her before Carlisle and she became part of her family.

The wolves part in chapter three is supposed to be a flashback of the part in Breaking Dawn Part One, where Carlisle , Esme and another Cullen had to go and hunt , even though Sam's pack were trying to kill Nessie . Esme gets attacked by one of the wolves and Carlisle snarls at them as he pulls her away. (I think that happened in the film, or did I just make it up ?) . Basically, the Rachel's snarling to make Charles stop attacking Esme reminded Esme of when Carlisle warned the wolves to back off in breaking dawn.

Hope this clears it up a bit, thanks so much for reading!


End file.
